Broken By War
by Bloody Sword Alchemist
Summary: DISCONTINUED I suck at summaries, but doesn't everyone say that? There is a better summary at the beginning of the story. This is my first time, so please no flames! R&R Bloody Sword Alchemist
1. Dinner Disaster

Okay, so this is my first official FanFic. It's not very good, but I tried. This is kinda like the Ishbal massacre, all the State Alchemists had to go out and eliminate this group of people who were planning a rebellion against the government. Even the kids were being trained, so even the kids had to be killed. Ed has never killed kids, or anyone, in cold blood before. It breaks him, thus the name. Warning: lots of angst. _Words in italics _are Ed thinking. '_words in italics and surrounded by apostrophes_' are conscience voices things. Enjoy!

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about this. Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. Well, duh, of course I don't own it. Happy now?

**Broken**

**_Chapter One: Dinner Disaster_**

"So, do you and your brother want to come over for dinner at our house tonight?" asked Maes Hughes, nodding his head at the small blond boy that had his back to them. Edward was laying on his side on the couch in their room and he hadn't moved in over a half an hour. Alphonse shrugged his metal shoulders.

"No," grunted Ed, not even turning to look at them.

"But Nii-san, why not?" asked Al.

" 'cause I don't feel like it. I'm tired. Now go away." Al sighed and bobbed his metal helmet apologetically.

"I'm sorry, sir. My brother hasn't been himself since…" Al broke off, glancing over at Edward.

"I understand. But if you want to come over, I'm sure Gracia would welcome you both," said Hughes, bowing slightly as he backed towards the door.

"We'll be there, sir," said Al. Hughes chuckled slightly.

"Call me Maes, Alphonse." With a soft click, the door shut, leaving the Elric brothers alone. The silence stretched uncomfortably for a few moments before Al stalked over to where his brother was resting.

"Why were you so rude, Nii-san?" he asked, his hands on his hips. Ed didn't answer. "Answer me, brother! Why have you been acting so strange lately?" Ed curled up into a ball and shivered slightly.

"I don't want to talk."

"You never want to talk! You don't want to do anything anymore."

"Don't you have something better to do then pester me with questions?" asked Ed harshly. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" Al didn't answer, stung by his older brother's words.

"Do you really want me to go away?" he asked in a small, hurt voice. Ed paused.

"For a little while, Al. I just need to be alone. Please." Ed's tone had changed and it sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Al walked over to the door and opened it quietly.

"I'll be back soon, Nii-san," he said softly as he stepped outside. With each clanking step he took, Al became more and more absorbed in his thoughts. Edward had been acting strange for at least the past week, maybe longer. He hardly ever talked to anyone anymore and almost never left their room. He only ate when Al brought him food and insisted that he eat. And as far as Al knew, Ed never slept anymore either. Suddenly Al felt something collide with the midriff of his armor. He looked down and saw Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye on the floor in front of him, a few papers and folders scattered around her.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention—" began Al but Hawkeye shook her head. She stood up and smiled at Al.

"No apology needed," she said. "How is Edowasu-kun? I haven't seen him around lately." Al's pure white eyes flashed as he looked down at the floor.

"He's been up in our room. He doesn't talk to anyone. If you want to go try to talk to him, you can. He probably won't answer though." The yellow-haired Lieutenant bent down and gathered up her scattered papers.

"How long has he acted like this?" she asked when she straightened up again.

"Ever since…since…" Al couldn't finish the sentence. The Lieutenant's amber eyes darkened.

"Colonel Mustang hasn't been the same either. He isn't as sarcastic as normal," she said and smiled slightly. "Although, I don't know if that is a bad thing…"

Al walked back down the hall towards the room he shared with his brother, thinking he had given Ed enough time to be alone with his thoughts. He stopped before he opened the door. From inside he heard…what? It sounded like Ed was saying something, but not loud enough for him to hear. He opened the door just a crack and saw Ed huddled on the couch with his arms wrapped around his chest.

Al heard Ed an unintelligible phrase over and over again. His breath was coming in sobbing gasps. Al knocked lightly on the door to let his brother know he was there. Ed stopped whispering and covered his face with his arms.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Brother, it's me," said Al quietly. "What's wrong?" Ed wiped his eyes on his black sleeve and looked up at Al. His eerie golden eyes had dark shadows under them and they were full of tears.

"Nothing. Just a…just a bad dream," he said. Al could see in his eyes that he was lying.

"Brother, we should probably get ready to go to dinner," Al suggested softly.

"Ha, you mean _I_ should get ready for dinner," said Ed. "What if I'm not hungry?"

"You're coming anyway." Al walked up to the still slightly tearful Edward and picked him up by the back collar of his shirt. He lifted Ed up off the couch and set him down on his feet.

"What did you do that for?" asked Ed indignantly. Al shrugged.

"We have to leave in ten minutes and I know that you wouldn't get up unless I forced you to." Al picked up Ed's long red cloak and tossed it to him. Ed blinked and looked down at the red cloak in his hands. Al crossed his metal arms across his empty chest and stood waiting. With a sigh, the blond alchemist slipped his arms into the sleeves of his cloak and let it settle across his shoulders.

"Are you happy now?" he demanded, glaring at his younger brother. Al nodded.

"Come on, we're going to be late," he said and walked out the door without a backwards glance at Edward. The small alchemist wiped the remaining tears from his eyes with his hand and followed Alphonse.

"Wonderful," said Edward dryly, looking up at the sky as a few drops of water hit the ground beside him. "It's raining." With a growl of disgust he pulled his hood up over his head. As the two brothers quickly trotted across a street, Ed tripped on an uneven spot on the road and fell face first into a puddle at the side of the road.

"Brother, are you—" began Al.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Ed, picking himself up. The front of his shirt and pants was soaked through. His hair was dripping and hung down in front of his face. The rain came down even harder, soaking the back of Ed's cloak and making him more rankled.

"Come on, let's go," snarled Ed, not even trying to brush the water out of his eyes. Al hesitated, then plodded after his older brother.

When they reached the Hughes' house, Ed banged angrily on the door. The door was opened by a smiling Gracia Hughes.

"Come in, you're soaking," she said, opening the door wider to let them both through.

"Really? I had no idea," growled Ed, peeling his dripping red cloak off. As soon as she shut the door, Gracia took the cloak from Ed's hands.

"Follow me, please." She lead them down a hall to the kitchen where she showed them where they could sit down. Ed flopped down into a chair and folded his arms on the table. Resting his chin on his folded arms, Ed closed his eyes. Gracia came back into the room, two towels in her arms.

"Gracia! Can you come here a minute?" called Maes Hughes' voice from another room.

"I'll be right back," said Gracia, setting the towels on the table and hurrying from the room. Al picked up one of the towels and held it out to his brother.

"Nii-san, you should dry off before you get sick," he said. Ed didn't move.

"You should dry off before you rust," he said, his eyes still closed. Al unfolded the towel and draped it across Edward's back and shoulders. Then he unfolded the second towel and started drying his armor off before it did rust. A few moments later, Gracia and Maes Hughes walked into the kitchen.

"Elysia is sleeping," said Maes. "But we'll start dinner now and giver her some food when she wakes up." Without waiting for an answer from the two brothers, he and Gracia went about setting dishes on the table. Gracia set some dishes of food on the table and asked, (do the Hughes' know that Al is empty??)

"Now, how hungry are you both?"

"I'm not that hungry," said Edward. Al laughed nervously and shrugged.

"I guess that I'm not very hungry either…"

"Well, that's more for us!" laughed Maes, sitting down at the table and motioning for Gracia to do the same. Gracia smiled. Maes scooped up some potatoes and dumped them on his plate.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" he asked through a mouthful of potatoes and vegetables. Ed reached forward and picked up a small bread roll and took a bite out of it. Grudgingly he put more food on his plate and picked at it for a while. Occasionally he took a bite of food or a sip water, but not much. After shifting his food around on his plate for a few minutes, he looked down and to his surprise he saw that he had accidentally spelled out the word 'Nina' by moving his potatoes around. He hurriedly scraped his fork through it before anyone saw. Gracia looked up at the sound of his fork across his plate.

"Are you feeling well, Edward?" she asked. He shrugged and stared down at his plate. He felt the towel Al had draped across his shoulders slide of him and fall to the floor. Gracia continued to stare at him. Ed turned his head and let his deep golden bangs fall protectively in front of his eyes.

"You look cold," she said. "You cloak should be dry by now, if you want it. It's in the second room on the right side of the hall." Ed stood up, still not looking at her. He hated the look in her eyes. It reminded him of his mother. He wished she would look somewhere else.

"I'll be right back," he murmured as he left the room. He heard Al sigh in the kitchen as he walked down the hall. _Second door on the right…_ Coming to the correct door, he pushed the door open. His now dry cloak was draped across a small wooden dresser against the opposite wall from the door.

"Why did Al make me come here anyway?" he grumbled. "I didn't even want to come…"

"Big brother, why are you here?" asked a sleepy voice from the doorway. Ed picked up his cloak and turned around. In the doorway stood little Elysia, a teddy bear under one arm. She rubbed her eyes with one small hand and blinked at him. Ed could feet his heart thudding painfully in his chest. An image flashed before his eyes. It was Nina, standing where Elysia should have been. Behind her was her huge, white, shaggy dog, Alexander. She had tears in her eyes and streaking down her innocent face. Then Nina and Alexander merged together and became the a creamy furred chimera with a shaggy overcoat of long brown hair that hung in front of it's confused and lost looking eyes.

"Bro-ther?" it asked in am echoing, halting voice that didn't sound like Nina at all. "Why didn't you—help me, big bro-ther?" Ed dropped to his knees and tried to cover his eyes with his hands but they wouldn't move.

"You didn't save me, bro-ther," whined the Nina-chimera. "I trust-ed you. But you didn't—save me. Why?"

"I'm sorry…" whispered Ed, tears filling his eyes. Then the chimera vanished and in it's place stood his brother. Or, how his brother should have been. A normal boy of thirteen.

"What's wrong, brother?" he asked. The would-be-Al's hand reached out to take hold of Ed's. Then he drew back.

"I said it wasn't a good idea," said the boy in a suddenly cold voice. "But you wouldn't believe me. And now look at me!" The young boy turned into the suit of armor that Ed was used to seeing now. "You said it would be all right! You told me not to be scared! I thought you knew what you were doing! I believed you and look where we ended up!" Then Elysia was back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking worried. "Why are you crying?" Ed found that tears were falling silently down his cheeks from his wide, horrified eyes. Now there was a young, black haired boy kneeling on the ground where Elysia should have been.

"I didn't do anything!" the boy cried. _Not again…please no…_ thought Ed desperately. But then he saw a long, very familiar silver blade slash through the boy's stomach. The boy screamed and fell on his side, trying to curl around the open wound that was bleeding all over the ground beneath him. A young girl with curly red hair jumped over the dying boy with a knife in her hand.

"You killed him! You killed my brother, you cur! Die, dog of the Military!" she screamed at him. He watched in horror as the silver blade came up to block her clumsy attack. Then it plunged into her heart and she went limp, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Not again…please not again…I'm sorry…!" He saw a bloody ground littered with the bodies of children, some of them as young as five. Then his brother was back. He looked just like he had before they had tried to Transmute their mother.

"Brother, what are you doing?" he cried backing away, only to trip over the body of a small, brown haired boy. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the blank, staring eyes of the dead boy. Ed saw the silver blade hiss down through the air towards Al. The boy leapt aside.

"What are you doing?" he shouted again. The transmuted auto-mail blade hissed again and sliced Al across the chest. With a short scream Al fell limply across the brown haired child he had just tripped over.

"Daddy, big brother is scaring me!" a high, shrill voice cut through the images that were playing before Ed's eyes. He heard his heart pounding furiously in his ears. The gruesome scene before his eyes dissolved and he found himself still in the room where he had gone to get his cloak. Now he was pressed up against the wall beside the dresser, his cloak sprawled out on the floor. He was shaking and tears were still pouring from his eyes like the fountain of wine in Lior. _Like the blood of the children…_ A hoarse sob escaped his throat. A small voice in his head said '_it's your fault…they're all dead because of you…you killed them…you're brother is as good as dead because of you…_' Footsteps pounded in the hall outside the half open door. Ed looked down at his auto-mail arms and to his horror he saw that it really was transformed into the deadly blade that had killed the children. And it looked like it had just changed, too. Fading blue lightning hissed along it's edges and then disappeared. Shaking, blinded by tears, he clapped his hands together and made the blade shrink back into his arm again. He curled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs as he leaned his forehead against the sanded wood of the dresser in front of him.

"Edward! What happened?" He heard Maes calling to him, but he didn't answer. His bangs shielded his horrified, haunted eyes from the worried man and his wife. He took a deep, shuddering breath, then broke down into loud sobs.

"Edward…?" He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder but he tried to jerk away from it. '_it's your fault…you killed them…_'

"Brother? What's wrong? What happened?" Ed looked up with a gasp when he heard his brother's frightened voice. He turned his head to find his brother, but he didn't see him.

"Al? Where are you?" he asked hoarsely. His wide, frightened eyes scanned the room desperately. _Al has to be all right…I didn't do anything to him…not really…_

"Alphonse, come here! He's calling for you!" said Gracia's voice. Ed saw the large suit of armor crouch down beside him.

"What is it, brother?" Ed tried to speak but only sobs found their way from his throat.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for what I did to you, Al…"

"What?"

"I didn't listen to you…I'm sorry…now you're stuck inside that armor…forgive me…" Ed buried his head in his arms. A frightened looking Elysia could be seen behind Al. She was clinging to her father's hand and still had her teddy bear. Her eyes were wide. Ed gasped and tried to draw back even farther away from her. _I won't hurt her too…_

"What are you talking about, Nii-san?"

"I killed them!" Ed shouted. "I killed all of them! They're all dead!" Elysia gasped and ducked behind her father.

"Honey, would you please take Elysia out of here?" asked Gracia, crouching down beside Al. Maes nodded and led Elysia out of the room.

"Edward, what's wrong? Who did you kill?" asked Gracia in a soothing voice.

"The—the children…"

"What children?"

"The Children of Rebellion…"

Well, how was that for a first try? I hope you liked it. I will be getting Chapter Two: Children of Rebellion, posted soon. R&R! pretty please? email me if you have any corrections about the content of the story.


	2. Children of Rebellion

Hi everyone!! sorry that this got posted a little late. Well, it was late according to the little voice in my head…XD just joking. anyway, I've been working on a big science project for the last few days and I've been really busy. hope you guys like chapter two!! glares it took me a while to write, so you had better like it.

Oh, right. Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Fullmetal alchemist. ok. so I don't. arg! _why_ don't I own FullMetal??? WHY? crawls in a corner and cries

_**Chapter Two: Children of Rebellion**_

" 'Children of Rebellion'?" Gracia looked up at Al. "I don't understand."

"Um…I don't know much about it either," said Al uncomfortably. "I wasn't there. It was a job for the State Alchemists only."

"There was a group of rebels…" Edward said. He hiccuped. "They were going to-to attack Central Head Quarters. They were all b-being trained t-to use weapons… Even the ch-children-" Ed broke off again.

"I heard Mustang mention the Children of Rebellion," said a voice from the door. Al turned around and saw Maes leaning against the door frame. "He said he was glad he wasn't assigned to them. He was assigned to some of the low ranking commanders and he looked bad when he came back. He would tell us who had been assigned to the Children. It was you, huh?" Ed nodded.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" asked Gracia in a soft motherly voice, brushing Ed's bangs out of his face, then resting her hand on his back. Ed sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I keep s-seeing them—in my dreams," Ed began. "All the kids—that I k-killed." Ed stopped and Gracia could feel the muscles in his back clench. Tears filled his eyes again and he shut his mouth tightly.

"Will you go get a glass of water for him, please?" Gracia asked, turning to look at Hughes. He nodded and banished from the doorway. Al was at a loss. He wanted to comfort his brother, but he couldn't. He was too shocked to move. He knew Ed had been disturbed when he had returned with the other alchemists, but he hadn't known exactly what was on his brother's mind so he couldn't do anything to help him. _You never were one to tell other people what was wrong, brother…_

"The oldest—of the kids were y-younger than Al," said Ed, trembling. His eyes were distant, as if he were seeing the kids right in front of him. "They looked like—they were only t-twelve or—thirteen. The youngest ones were—were only f-four…" Gracia exchanged a shocked look with Al.

"Four…wow." Hughes was back, a glass of water in one hand, a surprised expression on his face. Ed buried his face in his arms again. His whole form shook as he sobbed, his cries slightly muffled by his arms. Maes walked up and crouched beside Gracia. She took the glass of water form him and gently shook Ed's shoulder. He looked up at her with haunted, tear-filled eyes.

"Here," she said, holding the glass out towards him. "Do you want some?" He took the glass in one shaking hand, nearly spilling the contents when he hiccuped again. He took a small mouthful of the water and his rapid, uneven breathing slowed. He wiped his eyes again and nodded his thanks.

"You guys could stay here for the night," Maes suggested. "We could have breakfast with Elysia and then I'd take you up to Head Quart—"

"No," said Ed, panic flashing in his golden eyes. "We won't stay. We'll b-be fine." He took another gulp of water.

"Mommy," said a small voice, floating down the hallway. It was coming from one of the other rooms. Ed's eyes widened. He raised a hand to cover his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "Not again. No, no, no…" Despite the hand that was blocking his sight, he could see a little, pale haired girl curled at the foot of a flight of stairs before him. She was four or five years old and held a small, tattered stuffed dog in one hand. Tears were leaking from her chocolate colored eyes and trailing down her slightly tanned skin.

"Mommy? Where's my Mommy?" she whimpered. "Mommy, where are you?! Help me, Mommy! I-I'm scared!" The girls voice had risen to a pathetic wail. _Oh god, what am I doing?_

"Edward. Edward!" Gracia's voice cut through the little girl's crying.

"Gracia, Elysia needs something. She's calling for you. You go check on her, I'll take the boys home," said Hughes. Gracia rose to her feet and left, looking back for a moment at the young, broken alchemist. Maes picked up Ed's red cloak and rose to his feet as well.

"Come on Edward, Alphonse. I'll take you both back," he said softly. Al stood up, but Edward didn't move.

"Are you coming, brother?" asked Al. Ed, his head buried in his arms again, shrugged. Al crouched down by his brother and took the nearly empty glass out of his hand and set it down on top of the cabinet. When Ed still didn't respond, Al picked him up by his arms like a young child. There was a flicker of pride and indignance in his eyes and for a moment he looked like the Edward Alphonse knew so well.

"Well brother, do you want to walk or would you like me to carry you?" Al asked. Ed sniffed slightly and glared up at Al.

"I can walk," he said. Al set him down gently on his feet. Maes tossed Ed's cloak at him and motioned for them to follow him. Ed slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled the hood up over his head. They followed Hughes out to the front door. Hughes slipped his own coat on and opened the door. The houses around them seemed grey and blurry as the rain poured down and ran in little rivers down the sidewalk.

"Damn rain," growled Ed. He walked just behind Maes and kept his eyes on the wet ground. Maes half turned his head to look at the small figure behind him and frowned in worry. _I should talk to Mustang about this. But will he be any better? He barely made it through the Ishbal Massacre, so how is he now?_ He futile tried to wipe the rain off his rectangle glasses, but it did not good. He short black hair was plastered against his head and water was dripping off of it and running down under his coat. Then he felt something collide with the small of his lower back.

"Brother-?!" exclaimed Al. Maes stopped and turned around. Edward was kneeling on the cold, wet ground, his head hanging down.

"It's all right, Al," Ed murmured. "I'm all right. I'm just tired, that's all." A sigh emanated from Al's armor.

"I guess I'll have to carry you after all," he said, relief obvious in his voice. He scooped up the red-and-black clad alchemist into his metal arms and cradled him like he had done the night they had tried to transmute their mother.

"Sorry I ran into you," Ed murmured sleepily, turning his head to look at Maes Hughes. "I just tripped…wasn't paying attention…" Ed's eyes closed, hiding his haunted golden eyes.

"So you didn't fight along side your brother, Alphonse?" asked Maes as they started walking again.

"No," Alphonse replied. "I wasn't allowed to. It had something to do with the Furher's orders to the State Alchemists. Alchemists that weren't enrolled in the military were supposed to stay near Central Head Quarters in case the rebels had split into two groups. If some of them got past the State Alchemists, we would help defend HQ."

"Do you know why the alchemists were sent out instead of the regular soldiers?" Hughes continued his interrogation. Al thought for a moment, the fat rain drops pinging softly off his steel armor.

"I'm not exactly sure," Al said slowly. "There was a rumor that there were alchemists hidden in the rebels ranks. No one knew how many, or if there really were any. I don't think anyone even knew how many rebels there were either. Brother told me all about what happened _before_ the battles, but then he clamed up and would tell me about what had happened during the battles. I haven't been able to get anything else out of him."

"I don't blame him for not talking. The way he broke down tonight…if he's been holding all that inside him since he got back, he's tougher than I thought," Maes said, looking at the exhausted, sleeping form held in Al's arms.

"So you said they sent out all the State Alchemists to take care of a group of rebels when no one had any idea how many rebels there were or how strong they were?" Maes clarified, running through all the information Al had just given him.

"Um, yes sir," said Al. "It seemed odd to me too. But Mustang agreed with the Furher's orders. He said it was better to be careful than to be caught off guard."

(Little scene here where Hughes drops the Elrics off at where ever they are staying. Where do they stay most of the time?? Do they stay at HQ? Or do they spend all of their time at inns?? I will add more here as soon as I figure that out!!) (Ed wakes up slightly so Al can dry him off and he can get into PJ's, then he falls asleep again while Al goes to get extra blankets for the bed. Now Al returns)

Al sighed when he saw his brother asleep again, slouched in the chair. He set the thicker blankets on the end of the bed, then lifted his brother from the chair. He laid his brother back down on the bed and pulled the sheets up over him before spreading out the thicker ones over top of him. Ed stirred and opened his eyes.

"Thanks, Al," he mumbled. He frowned slightly and his eyes traveled around the room.

"Is something wrong, Nii-san?" asked Al, watching Ed's frown deepen and his eyes become almost distant.

"…no," Ed yawned, rolling over onto his side. "I don't want to sleep anymore."

"But you're tired, Nii-san. You need to sleep."

"I suppose so…" Ed closed his eyes again. "But I…don't want to dream…about them…again…" His tired voice trailed off and he fell back asleep.

0oo0

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" barked a brown haired State Alchemist. "Rebels have advanced on Sector Five, Sir!"

"How well is Sector Two holding up?" Mustang asked curtly.

"The rebels have fallen back now, sir!" the alchemist said, standing at a stiff salute. "They were outnumbered and have with drawn from all offensive attacks on Sector Two, sir!"

"Thank you, Major. Withdraw the others from Sector Two as soon as possible and send them to strengthen Sector Five's defense. Leave the Stone Alchemist and the Frozen Life Alchemist behind to report any signs of another attack. Report to Major Armstrong for further instructions."

"Yes sir!" The Major dropped his hand from his forehead sharply, then dashed off. Mustang sighed and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes tiredly. _How much longer will this go on?_ He wondered. _It's been three days and we've heard nothing from Fullmetal or the others…_

"Colonel Mustang, Sir!" _Oh what now?_ Mustang opened his eyes to see another alchemist, only a year or two older than Mustang himself.

"We need you on the fifth line of Sector Three, sir!" the alchemist said. He had a large red stain that spread across the left shoulder of his blue uniform. He had another small would just above his steely grey-blue eyes. There were transmutation circles printed on his wrists.

"Why?" Mustang asked bluntly, his patience long gone. The False Image Alchemist seemed taken aback at his Colonel's response, but he recovered quickly.

"There are alchemists working along side the rebels, sir. They are pounding us down one after another and we can't find or keep track of them, sir."

Moments later Mustang was standing at the head of a group of alchemists. He snapped his fingers once, then again, driving the images of Ishbal out of his mind before they became too painful. The rebels fell back in surprise at the sudden bursts of flame that snaked through the air. The ribbons of fire caught on bits of wood and made a low 'wall' of flames before the rebels. There were panicked yells and unintelligible shouts from behind the fire. Suddenly a figure leapt right through the flames. She shrieked as the fire caught on her hair and clothes, scorching the skin beneath. There were two loud cracks and Mustang felt a searing pain explode in his left shoulder. He felt another sharp sting as something whizzed past his cheek, just barely grazing it. The crazed, burning woman stumbled and dropped into a heap, her still smoking gun in her hand. Mustang staggered back and clutched his bleeding wound with his other hand. He heard the worried shouts of the other alchemists behind him. He felt himself already reeling from loss of blood. He looked down and his heart leapt into his throat, making it harder to breathe. The woman's lifeless eyes stared back up at him. Her face was charred and bloody, the flames still licking at it.

With a gasp, Colonel Mustang sat up in bed, the bullet wound in his shoulder smarting painfully. His heart was pounding and cold sweat clung to him.

"Nightmare…only a nightmare…" he said softly to himself, running his right hand through his tousled hair.

"Mustang?" a voice called from outside the door. Mustang growled quietly but didn't answer.

"Roy, I know you're awake. It's Hughes. I want to talk to you about the Fullmetal kid. I'm worried about him."

"Fine. Come in." As the door swung open, Mustang saw Hughes standing there, looking right at him. Instead of the usually carefree smile he always wore, there was a deep frown on his face.

"What is it, Hughes?" asked Mustang, his black eyes following the other man as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "What is so important that you have to talk to me this late at night?" Without invitation, Hughes sat down in a chair by Mustang's small table.

"Something bad happened to Fullmetal out there, Roy," said Hughes quietly. "Something's wrong with him. Really wrong. I think the war broke him."

0oo0

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Did you like it?? Huh? Did you?

Edward: It was all right. Why do you have to be so mean to me, anyway?

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Because I feel like it and you are in my story so stop complaining!

Black Hayate: Woof!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Hayate, what are you doing here?

Black Hayate: Woof?!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: --; never mind.

Edward: You sure ranted a lot about Mustang. Why'd you write about a jerk like him?

Mustang: Shut up, Fullmetal.

Edward: Make me, Bastard.

Bloody Sword Alchemist: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!

Ed & Roy: 0.0 she scares me.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading my story! Special thanks to Guardian Spirit Raina, aka Arashi, TwilightTarabekah, and fmaluver4life. I hope you'll all keep reading! Sorry if it took me a while to post this chapter. I have a science project I've been working on a lot. And I just didn't work on this story for a few days, too. The next chapter might take a while because I already had the beginning of this chapter written before I finished it, so I'll have to start from the beginning on the next one. Please review or Hughes will make you look at all of his pictures of Elysia for hours and hours…hahahaha!!! --Bloody Sword Alchemist


	3. Homunculus

Hi there every body! Sorry if I took a while to post this chapter, it was hard to finish. Sorry if it has a lame ending. And my story is not over. Don't think that. This chapter is a little weird, it might not seem like it fits in with the rest of the story, but it will. A little later it will make sense. Again, if you have any recommendations or corrections, tell me!

Disclaimer: This _again_?! How many times do I have to do this? No I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Say it with me. "Bloody Sword Alchemist does not own Fullmetal alchemist." I wish I did, but I don't. Life's just cruel.

**_Chapter Three: Homunculus_**

Colonel Mustang looked up from his paper work when he heard a soft knock on his door. He rubbed the slowly healing wound on his shoulder and winced.

"Enter," he said and Lt. Hawkeye stepped inside. She looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk and frowned when she saw how much still had to be done. Then she saw the pained look on Mustang's face and the hand that covered his shoulder.

"Sir…?" she questioned. Mustang removed his hand and waved away her concern.

"It's nothing," he said. "Do you need something, Lieutenant?" he asked, nodding at the small stack of folders in her arms. She came forward and set the folders down in one of the few clear spaces on the surface of his desk.

"These are newly written reports on a killer/thief that has been sighted several times. There are some sketchy drawings that were given to us by some of the witnesses," Hawkeye reported. Mustang leaned back and groaned.

"More papers?" he said in a resigned voice. "Fine, fine…" He picked up the topmost folder and opened it, flipping through the papers inside. He pulled one out and glanced at the first few lines:

_Assailant description: Thin, unknown height, red tattoo on the left thigh, purple eyes, skintight black shirt, what appears to have been a mini-skirt, long green hair…_ Mustang sighed. Green hair? What was this madness? He skipped down a few lines.

_Gender: Male_

_Age: unknown_

_Crimes: robbery, murder, breaking the laws, entering houses without permission, assaulting house occupants…_The list went on and on. He looked up at Hawkeye.

"Who is this guy, anyway?" he asked. Hawkeye sighed.

"That's what we are trying to find out, sir," she said with exaggerated patience. There was another light knock on the door and it opened before Mustang could say anything.

"Has Edward been down here today?" asked Hughes, looking around the office as if expecting to see the small blond just standing around.

"No, I haven't seen him," said Mustang tiredly. "I think he's still sleeping." Just then one of the sketches fell out of the folder and drifted down to the floor.

"Hmm? What's that?" Hughes asked, bending down a picking it up. His eyes widened behind their glasses and he looked up at Mustang in shock.

"What…is this, sir?" he asked in a very polite, professional tone, waving the paper in the air. Hawkeye glanced from Mustang to Hughes and back. Mustang narrowed his eyes.

"It's a sketch, Hughes," he said.

"I know that, I'm not blind. Where did it come from and who gave it to you?"

"I gave it to him, Hughes," said Hawkeye. "Why are you asking? Is the picture familiar to you? If so, we would appreciate it if you tell us what you know."

"Oh, I've seen this person before. I've never seen the real person, but I've seen another sketch. Not to long ago, actually. This…this _person_ is not human."

"And just what do you mean by that, Hughes?" asked Mustang impatiently. He began tapping two of his fingers on the desk.

"This is a homunculus. A homunculus by the name of Envy, I believe."

0oo0

Edward sat up with a jolt. Where was Al…? He looked around the room but there was no sign of the huge suit of armor. Fear scampered up and down his spine, a cold sweat settling over his body. What if something had happened to him?

"Oh, Edward…" Ed's head spun around. He recoiled in shock and fell backwards off his bed, landing hard on his backside. The sheets got even more tangled around his metal leg the more he tried to shake it off. There, perched on the windowsill like a gargoyle, was a horribly familiar shape.

"E-Envy…" gasped Ed, finally getting his feet out of the blankets. "Envy, what are you doing here?" Envy laughed, the wind blowing the curtains all around him.

"What's the matter Edward? Not happy to see me?" Envy grinned. "And I came all this way just to see you, too. How ungrateful."

"W-where's Al?" stuttered Ed, backing up against the wall and keeping his eyes glued on the green haired homunculus in front of him. Envy smirked and shrugged.

"That clanking suit of armor? I have no idea. He wasn't here when I came up so he must have left. You don't honestly think I'd do something to him, do you?"

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Envy," Ed snarled. Envy laughed again, infuriating Ed further. The homunculus jumped down from the windowsill and walked around the bed towards Ed. The young Alchemist clapped his hands together and extended the blade from his automail arm. Envy stopped.

"Stop this nonsense right now, Fullmetal," Envy demanded, taking the shape of Roy Mustang. "I'm just here to talk."

"I don't care why you're here, Envy," Ed growled, holding his newly made weapon in front of his chest. "Get out. Get out now."

"Or what?" asked Envy, suddenly taking the form of Winry. "Are you going to scream for help? I'd like that. I'd like to hear you scream." Envy quickly pulled a hidden gun from a back pocket of what was now Winry's overalls. He changed back into his regular, green haired form and took aim. He pulled the trigger and there was a loud crack. Ed felt the bullet whiz past his left arm and flinched away. Faintly he could hear shouts in the hallway outside. (I have decided that for now Ed will be staying in the dorms at HQ, near the other soldiers. It's convenient for the story, that's why I decide that. XD)

"Come on, Edward! Call for help!" laughed Envy. He crossed the distance between him and Ed in one leap and held the gun up to Ed's forehead. Ed felt his breath catch as he felt the cold steel against his skin. He heard doors banging open and loud footsteps running, coming closer to his own room. Envy smiled and moved the gun from Ed's forehead to just below his left shoulder. He clicked the hammer of the gun and pulled back the trigger. Ed jerked to the side at the last second to avoid being hit full on, but the bullet tore through the just the side of his arm. Ed yelled in pain and felt warm blood trickle down his arm. Now there were two bullet holes in the wall behind the blond alchemist and Envy snapped the hammer again. But instead of shooting, he drew a knife and slashed at Ed's chest, trying to catch him off guard. Ed raised his metal arm and blocked the strike.

"Nice one, Edward," Envy said. Then he kneed Ed in the gut. Ed doubled over gasping, vaguely aware that Envy was laughing again. He felt pain again, aware that Envy was dragging the knife from the back of his flesh shoulder blade, across his shoulder, and up onto his chest. He heard himself scream, then he heard the door bang open.

"Don't move!" a voice shouted. Ed raised his head and saw Jean Havoc standing in the open doorway, a gun in his hand. Ed slid down the wall, feeling blood leak from both his wounds. _Damn…Envy cut deep…it hurts like hell…_He heard two loud cracks and saw Envy's form jerk twice in response.

"He won't…die…" Ed tried to warn Havoc, but his voice came out as a whisper. Envy laughed as his skin healed over.

"I'll be back for the Fullmetal kid," he said, jumping up and over Ed's bed, then leaping up to the windowsill again. Havoc fired again, but Envy was gone. Ed saw Havoc's blurry form run into the room towards him, followed soon by Kain Fuery.

"Fullmetal," Havoc called. "Edward! Fuery, go get Hawkeye. And Mustang! Farman, damn, where are you? You're not even awake! Go find Alphonse and bring him here! Now!" Ed saw both men salute and run off. (I don't remember what rank they are in comparison to each other, but I figured they'd salute if they were give a direct order in a desperate situation.)

"Hang on, Edward, you're going to be fine," Havoc said, trying to lift Ed off the ground. Ed cried out in pain when Havoc accidentally touched the bleeding wound on his arm.

"Easy Edward, easy…" murmured Havoc.

"Edward…!" Ed heard Hughes shout as he skidded to stop outside his door. "Havoc, leave him where he is. Don't move him until we can figure out how bad those wounds are."

"Hughes…" whispered Ed. There were little shadows creeping up around the edges of his vision. Havoc called Hughes over. When Hughes was kneeling beside him, Edward tried to explain what had happened.

"Hughes…it was Envy…Envy was here…" Ed heard Hughes gasp.

"Fullmetal, what happened…?" The small alchemist heard Mustang's loud voice fading.

"He was attacked, Roy. We need to get him to a hospital. He's bleeding bad. He…" Ed felt his head fall to one side, then everything went spiraling into darkness.

0oo0

Alphonse walked into the room he shared with his brother, carrying a bag of snacks he had brought for his brother. He stopped his shock when he crossed the threshold. One of the windows was wide open and wind was tossing the curtains around. There were bullet holes in one of the walls and blood was smeared down the same wall. The blankets on Edward's bed were tangled up and hanging off the bed.

"Edward?" he called. "Nii-san! Where are you?!" There was no answer, only the wind howling through the window. "Ed! This isn't funny!"

"Alphonse…" Al turned around and saw Master Sergeant Fuery standing in the doorway. "We took Ed to the hospital here in Head Quarters. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes sent me to tell you." Al's shimmering white eyes stared at Fuery in shock. There was blood on the front of his uniform and on his hands as well.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked. Fuery turned and walked down the hall, Al quickly following him.

"Major Elric was attacked. He told something to Lt. Colonel Hughes about it before he blacked out, but Hughes won't tell us anything," said Fuery, worry plastered across his face. "That happened about fifteen minutes ago and Ed still hasn't woken up yet." Fuery opened the door to the hospital and led Al inside.

"Already back in the hospital so soon after Lab 5," joked Sergent Denny Brosh, but no one laughed. Edward had crisp white wraps around his left forearm and shoulder. Faint red stains seeped through the white like the sun through the clouds. (O.o don't know where that came from.)

"Good to see you, Alphonse," said Hawkeye, standing near the door Al had just come through. Al nodded, not saying anything.

"Alphonse, could I speak to you for a moment?" Hughes asked. He looked around the room at the other soldiers. "I think we should leave these two alone," he said loudly to everyone, nodding pointedly at the door. One by one they all filed out. Hughes led the still stunned Al away from the door.

"Alphonse, I think you have the right to know who attacked your brother," he said quietly. "You remember the Homunculus from Lab 5?" he asked. Al twitched slightly in surprise. Then he nodded.

"It…was Envy…" gasped Ed, opening one eye.

"Ed!" said Hughes and Al at the same time. "You're awake!" Ed opened the other eye and scowled.

"Yes, I'm awake. Get over it. And yes…it was Envy," he said, wincing in pain as he tried to sit up. "He could have killed me. But he didn't…" Al gaped at him.

"E-Envy?" he spluttered. "He was here? I can't leave you alone for more than an hour before something happens to you, can I? You're always getting into trouble!" Ed looked stunned at his brother's outburst.

"Uh…I didn't really have a choice in the matter," he said uncertainly. "He just came in through my window…"

"Through the window?" asked Hughes. "But we are two stories up! (I think, I'm not quite sure) How could he have gotten in the window?"

"He's not human," said Ed. "Who knows? He could have just jumped. He had a gun… and a knife…" Ed closed his eyes. "Damn, he was scary. Just hope you never see him sitting on _your_ windowsill." _Envy scared the hell out of me…what does he want with me? What's he planning? And what's it got to do with me…?_

0oo0

Woo hoo! Trigger happy Envy ! Yay!

Envy: I thought you said I was going to be in chapter two!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Sorry! I was planning on putting you in chapter two, but at the last minute I decided against it. I had to cut chapter two short, it's long enough as it is! But you're in chapter three, so isn't that good?!

Envy: growls and advances slowly on Bloody Sword Alchemist You. Said. I. Was. Going. To. Be. In. Chapter. Two! Why am I not in chapter two????

Bloody Sword Alchemist: pouts you sound like Greed.

Envy: Answer me! Why am I not in chapter two?!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: I just told you, didn't I

Edward: walks in Hey, what is Envy doing here?!!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: I don't know! He just came in!

Edward: You're pathetic, you know that?

Bloody Sword Alchemist: What?! Since when?!

Edward: Since you were too pathetic to fight off Envy. That's when.

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Yeah?

Edward: Yeah.

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Well…you're short!

Edward: WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY WOULD LOSE A BATTLE WITH A DUST BUNNY AND NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO FIND HIS BODY BECAUSE HE WAS TOO SMALL???!?!!!!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: You, duh. Who else?

Envy: Nice comeback, Sword-chan.

Edward: 'Sword-chan'? Hey, since when did you turn into Envy's 'chan'?

Envy & Bloody Sword Alchemist: Right now. Why do you care?

Edward: I don't, I was just wondering.

Envy: under his breath chibi, chibi, Edo's a chibi…

Edward: WHAT?!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Here we go again.

Envy: Jogs away, laughing

Edward: Runs after Envy, shouting

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Well, before they come back, please R&R. Or else.

Winry: Or else what?

Bloody Sword Alchemist: When did you get here?! Never mind. If you don't R&R, I'll sick Alexander on you. Believe me, that is scary.

Winry: What's so scary about a big white dog? ….I have a wrench.

Bloody Sword Alchemist: O.o oooookay, Winry, that's nice. Anyway, I'm sorry there were no flash backs in the chapter. If you don't like the flash backs, lucky you. If you do like them, there will be some in the next chapter. I just wanted to introduce someone who will eventually play a bigger role in this story…Envy! Wait patiently for the next chapter, it will probably take me a while. Took me forever to finish this one. sigh Remember, R&R. Please?

PS: I don't know if Edward knew Envy's name after the Lab 5 incident, but let's just say he did. It makes it easier to write this story so don't complain.


	4. Schemes and Revelations

Well, hello again. Just so everyone knows, I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. None at all. Kind of like Wolf (shortened version of 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf), this story was more of a spur of the moment thing. If anyone has any ideas, please please please tell me!! I as sure as hell need them. In case you hadn't noticed, both BBW and Wolf have another major character besides the Elrics. Come on…guess…Envy. Good job to all those who guess without me telling them. Just for future reference, you don't have to read all this babble I put at the start of my stories. It's just here for those people who want a little background info on either my stories or my complete insanity. I'm planning on this chapter being a little longer than the other ones, but it might not end up that way. I've got a lot to talk about in this one…Anyway, sorry if it took a while to update. If you want to know why, just read the first three or four sentences of this again. (waits for people to finish reading) Okay, good. Wait, one more thing. For all the romance lovers and damned perverts out there, you're out of luck. I do not write romance. So sorry. Now, read my story and review!!

Ah, crap. How do I keep forgetting this?? Here we go again: Disclaimer. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. This seems like a total waste of time. It's not like anyone is _trying _to get money off their stories, that's why it's called _FanFiction. _Duh. That's a no-brainer…

**_Chapter Four: Schemes and Revelations _**

Edward Elric walked tiredly at the heels of another nameless alchemist. _At least once we reach the post Mustang directed us to, we will be able to rest_.

"Why did we have to get this assignment, anyway?" grumbled one of the other alchemists, one known as Flood Alchemist. (Lame name, I known. Bare with me.)

"There just kids, what harm could they do?" asked another, the one in front of Ed.

"Doesn't it seem like overkill to send four certified State Alchemists out to round up a bunch of kids?" asked the oldest, walking at the head of the group. Ed sighed. He was just as unhappy as the rest of them, trekking around in the middle of nowhere. (does anyone get what's happening?) The other three came out because of orders. _I suppose I came out on orders too…but since when have I followed orders? Since they threatened him…_

"What is that?" asked the Flood Alchemist, pointing ahead at a line of people marching towards them. All four of them squinted at the approaching figures, trying to see who they were. All of them had a black crescent moon sown onto the front of their shirts and all of them carried guns.

"That isn't the military's insignia," said the one in front of Ed. "Maybe they're the rebels…?" _Crack! _The sound of a gun being fired snapped through the air like a whip. A bullet landed in the hard packed dirt only a foot away from the alchemists. Another shot rang out and one of the four alchemists fell, blood spreading across the front of his shirt.

"Rebels…" growled the Flood Alchemist. Ed closed his eyes. _I'm doing this for you, brother…_ He clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground. Blue lightning raced across the ground to where the gun wielding soldiers stood. The ground erupted in deadly stone spikes all around them, some of them screaming as the stone tore into them. As the alchemists ran closer, a stunning sight met their eyes. All twelve of the people that were shooting at them were no older than Edward himself. Many were younger. Ed heard another crack and felt the bullet strike his automail arm and ricochet off it.

"_If you wish for him to be alive and well when you return, you will carry out your mission no matter what the costs or what you face._" Ed screwed up his face, then slapped his hands against the ground again. More spikes shot up and more children died. (Nice and blunt, eh?) The Flood Alchemist finished his Transmutation circle and water rose up from the soil to fill the children's mouths and noses at the man's command. Ed watched as the children dropped their guns and clawed at their throats, desperate to get the water out and breath again. Ed saw one child sneaking around behind them and stopped him in his tracks with a well placed stone spear. As the boy crumpled down, blood spreading from his chest, he looked up at Ed with pleading eyes.

"Mommy?" he gasped. "Sis? I'm…sorry…sis…Mommy…I…love…you…" Then he gasped and his eyes glazed over. Ed felt hot tears in his eyes and he fell to his knees. _What have I done??_

0oo0

"Nii-san…Nii-san, wake up! It's just a dream!" Edward's eyes snapped open, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He shivered and his wounds stung and burned when he sat up.

"It's all right, Nii-san," said Al from where he sat by the bed. Ed turned to him, his golden eyes unseeing.

"He was nine…he had a sister and a mother…and I killed him…" He felt tears leak from the corners of his eyes and roll down his face. Al came forward and sat down on the edge of Ed's bed, wrapping a metal arm around his brother's shoulder, careful to avoid his wounds. Ed leaned into him, fighting off the horror of reliving the nightmare.

"Why did you go out there, Nii-san?" Al asked quietly.

"O-orders…Furher King Bradly…ordered us out…"

"No, Nii-san! What's the real reason. You're not one to follow orders if you don't want to. So why did you attack?" (yes, yes, Al is being totally tactless right now. I've recognized it. So shut up and don't complain about it) Ed shuddered and looked up at his brother's helmet with pain-filled, watery golden eyes.

"For you, Al. I did it for you."

0oo0

"I have wanted to do that for a while now," said Envy happily, stretched out on the roof of an old store house. Lust sighed.

"But now we'll have to wait longer! We have to wait for that brat to heal before he can be of any use."

"So…? Just so long as it gets done, I'm fine with that. How is this going to work, anyway?"

"We'll just use the same method Pride used, Envy. I thought we discussed this already."

"We did, Lust. I just wanted to make sure. Is that a problem?"

"No," Lust replied. "And if it doesn't work, we'll just kill him and his brother."

"Oh, okay. That sounds like fun. (yay for sadistically happy Envy!) But he could kill all those kids, it shouldn't be a problem for him to kill the adults he doesn't even know, right?"

"No, it shouldn't be a problem. And if he just marches right into the main offices of HQ and eliminates the people there, that would help Pride a lot. Then, using the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, we could slowly take over city after city, expanding out power." (Okay, so the Sins are a little OOC 'out of character' in this story, but oh well. I didn't want to use the same idea I used in Wolf, but I couldn't think of another reason for them to be doing any of this, so whatever…)

"Exactly," said Envy, looking up at Lust. "After the Military, I say we take him to Lior."

0oo0

"But Nii-san…what do you mean?" Ed hunched his shoulders despite the burning pain from his injuries.

"They said…they'd kill you if I didn't go…" he mumbled. Al didn't say anything at first, shocked into silence.

"W-what?!" he finally exclaimed. "Who said that?!" Ed shook his head and sniffed.

"I don't know. They left a note on my bed the day before we had to leave. It wasn't signed, so I don't know who sent it. They said…that they'd kill you if I didn't leave with the others." Al bowed his head, anger rising inside him.

"I'm gonna go tell Mustang about it," he said decisively, standing up.

"No, Al!" Ed said loudly, standing up as well. Then his wounds burned so painfully it made tears fill his eyes and blind him. With a gasp he sank back down onto the bed, his eyes narrowed in pain. _Damn…_ He felt something warm on the back of his shoulder and cursed as he realized that his wound had reopened again.

"Don't tell anyone…" Ed whispered. "They told me to be quiet and not say anything to anyone about any part of my mission…"

"Nii-san! Your wounds…!" Ed looked down at his shoulder and saw red blossoming across the already stained bandages. Al looked worried. "I'll go get the doctor."

"No, Al, wait…!" Ed began, but his brother had already left the room. The blond boy laid back down, trying to ignore the sticky warmth he could feel on his shoulder. Numbed pain zinged through the wound on his upper arm, making him wince. _'Mommy…I…love…you…_' The boys anguished face floated through his memory, pleading brown eyes gazing at his own gold ones. Ed screwed his eyes shut as if trying to block out the image. But instead it grew even clearer. '_Sis…Mommy…_' He could feel tears forming in his eyes and his breath shuddered in his chest. Cold sweat formed a thin layer over his forehead made him even colder.

'_First your mother…then Alphonse…and now these children? What kind of monster are you?_'

"Shut up…" Ed said through gritted teeth. He rolled over onto his right side, burying his face in his pillow. "Shut up…I don't care…"

"…we had a minor argument and he tried to stand up. I think that when they opened again." Ed's eyes opened again when he heard his brother's voice.

"I thought I told him not to overexert himself…" mumbled the doctor.

"Hehe…well, my brother's doesn't usually follow anyone's orders…"

"I suppose not…now, Edward, could you rollover please?" Ed obeyed, letting the doctor carefully peel his bloody bandages back away from the burning wound. Al watched his brother carefully. There was a dead look in his eyes, the same as when they had come home from the Hughes' house. He took almost no notice of the doctor dabbing at the wound and putting ointment on it. "_If you wish for him to be alive and well when you return, you will carry out your mission no matter what the costs or what you face. No one will know about this. If anyone finds out, I will personally kill your brother myself…_

0oo0

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Did anyone understand any of that chapter? I told a lot, just not directly. I kind of hinted at some of it. If any of my reviewers don't want me to post their names up at the end of my chapters, please tell me. Anyone who okay's me posting their names will have their names posted every time they review. I'm sorry I posted them before, just in case anyone was offended by that. I don't know why they would be, but whatever…

Edward: You just like torturing me, don't you?

Bloody Sword Alchemist: What do you mean by that?

Edward: Well, in this story I'm all depressed and moody and all that crap. In Wolf, you tu—

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Hey!! Don't say anything!! Don't spoil if for the people that haven't read it yet!

Edward: (growl) fine. _Be_ that way.

Bloody Sword Alchemist: All right, I will. Okay, so until all you reviewers tell me whether you mind me posting your names, I will just say thank you for all my fans (all eleven or something) for reviewing! It makes me so happy! It makes me want to write more…and if I think people don't like my story enough to review, then I might just…oh, lose interest in this story. I will be too discouraged to write anymore. So, with that idea (cough) indirect threat/blackmail/thingy (cough) hanging over you, will you review?? (smiles insanely) Read and Review…

PS: Can someone out there tell me what 'AU' means? I'm so clueless. Thanks!

PPS: By the way, pardon my language in the A/N. And for future reference, there will be some mild language throughout the story. And in the author's notes. Again, R&R.


	5. Bloodseal

Stars, it's been a while, hasn't it

Stars, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm terribly sorry to all of those people who wanted me to update Wolf, since, as far as I can tell, that story is more popular than this one. It has more of a plot too. I just wanted to keep using this story because, just recently, I started re-watching FMA again and I got some good ideas for Ed angst. Yay Seriously though, I don't know why I torture my favorite character so. You're also gonna have to bear with me if I make some mistakes, either about my own story in previous chapters or in the actual series. -;; like I said, I just started re-watching FMA and it's been a while since I've written this story. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I would kill to, but I don't. (sigh)

_**Chapter Five: Bloodseal**_

Al sat silently by his brother's bed, his head bowed, thinking hard about what Ed had said before the doctor had come in.

"_Why did you go out there, Nii-san?"_

"_For you, Al. I did it for you."_

Al looked down at Ed's exhausted, sleeping form and his large hands clenched. What did Ed mean?

"_They said…they'd kill you if I didn't go…"_

And Ed didn't know who had written that note…what was going on? Surely no one from the Military…they wouldn't be able to get away with it, right? That would be…wrong!

"Alphonse…?" Al looked up to see Hughes standing in the barely open door. "Mustang wants to talk to you, he's downstairs." Al stood up a quietly as he could and walked to the door, nodding his thanks to Hughes. As Al walked down the hall, his footsteps echoing noisily off the walls, he turned his head one last time to look back at his brother's door. He stopped in surprise as he saw Hughes watching him. Al hesitated for a moment, then shook his head and walked down the hall. He turned to look behind him one last time and saw Hughes following him, making an obvious attempt at silence. Al stopped walking, and so did Hughes. Al wondered what Hughes was doing, but turned to face forward again and kept walking.

0oo0

Hughes walked slowly down the hall again towards Ed's door and opened it quietly, a wild grin on his face. He let it shut with a click behind him. He closed his eyes in concentration and felt the familiar chill pass across his body as his form changed from that of the military man to his more familiar, green haired form.

"Hey. Fullmetal brat," Envy called to the sleeping form. Ed groaned but didn't wake. Envy's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll wake you up the hard way." He stalked over to Ed's bed and yanked the blankets back. He grabbed Ed roughly by the front of his shirt and swung him out of bed, holding him in the air. Ed's eyes flew open and a strangled gasp escaped his throat.

"Envy…!"

"Now, don't make too much noise, Fullmetal," Envy said, still grinning. His eyes flashed as he pulled out a hand sized piece of grey-blue metal out of (what, a pocket?) and he set Ed down on his feet. Ed quickly clapped his hands together, ignoring the burn in his wounds, and took a few steps back. He extended the blade out of his automail arm but as he saw it out of his peripheral vision it brought back the horrible memories again of the children… all the children…! Envy laughed and held out the piece of metal for Ed to see. The alchemist's eyes widened in horror as he saw the seal drawn in blood on the scrap.

"Envy, you…! What…" Ed spluttered, his heart racing in his chest. _Al…he can't have been…no…!_

"This is all that's left of your dear little brother," Envy laughed, watching Ed's horrified expression with obvious enjoyment. Ed drew back his arm and slashed at Envy, who easily dodged aside. Ed snarled in frustration.

"Give me that!" Ed growled, lunging again. Envy rolled his eyes and spun sideways to avoid the blow. He narrowed his eyes, then laughed again. When Ed struck again, everything seemed to slow down. For Ed, it was like swinging his arm forward had set in motion something he couldn't stop. Envy held the blood seal up against his chest and threw himself onto Ed's blade. Ed watched in horror as his blade slid straight through the middle of the red symbol and into Envy's chest. Envy dropped the two halves of the blood seal and pulled himself off the steel blade. He brushed the nonexistent dust off himself.

"Well, I'm glad you took care of that for me," he said in a bored voice. Ed dropped his arm back to his side and staggered backwards until his back hit the wall. His eyes were wide and full of shock and horror. Envy bent down and picked up the two halves again and held them out for Ed to see.

"You killed him. Good job." Envy smiled and tossed the halves at Ed's feet. The light in Ed's eyes began to fade and he slid down the wall to lay in crumpled heap, his eyes dull and so close to lifeless that he could be mistaken for dead.

0oo0

_Al…gone…what's left? Heh…I'm sorry, little brother…_

"Edward…? Edward!"

"Is he unconscious?"

"I don't think so…his eyes are open. But look at them!"

_How many times have I failed you now, brother? Too many…this final failure…I'm so sorry…_

"Should we move him? Is he hurt?"

"Someone get the doctor in here!"

"Edward, listen to me. Can you hear me?"

_Colonel Bastard… Why should you care? What does it matter any more? Maybe…maybe I'll just end it now…_

"He's…he's moving! What's he doing?"

"He's sitting up, or trying. Help him out!"

_Help…me? Why?_

"Colonel, why's he doing that, sir? Is he…going to fight us?"

_Fight…you? Who are you? Why would I fight you? No, this blade…the blade that killed the children…that killed…Al…heh…will it take my life as well?_

"Someone stop him!"

"What's he doing?"

"Fullmetal, get that blade away from your neck now, before you do something stupid."

_Shut up, bastard…you don't know what it's like…to lose the only thing you're fighting for…and have it be your fault it's gone…_

"I have his arm, sir. What do we do about him?"

"Sir, he's unstable. We have to restrain him."

"I know, Lieutenant. But how?"

"I think…I think we have to take his automail arm off, before he does something stupid."

_Take it off? No! They won't stop me! _

"Damn, someone get a hold of him! Don't let him stand up!"

"Where's Alphonse? Somebody find him! Maybe he can help us!"

"I'm sorry, Fullmetal. This is for your own good."

_What's for my own good? What the hell are you—_

"Got him. Someone catch him…"

0oo0

Mustang sighed, holding the unconscious young boy in his arms. He regretted having to knock Ed out, but…he was so out of control…

"Sir, I wish you would refrain from hitting my patients," the doctor said in a disapproving tone. Mustang rose to his feet and laid the boy on his bed.

"It was necessary. Now, do you have something that can keep him asleep until we can get his automail mechanic out here?"

"Maybe…not for terribly long though, otherwise it might kill him."

"If he wakes up, sedate him again. Lieutenant, stay here and watch him. Furey, go find some guards to stand outside Fullmetal's room. Go!"

"Y-yes sir!" Furey hurried out of the room and Mustang rubbed his temples.

"Everybody stay on alert. I'll be back." Mustang took one last look at Ed, then turned and walked out of the door, striding down to the end of the hall where a phone was on the wall. He put his hand on the receiver and paused. What should he tell the girl Winry? How would he explain why Ed's automail had to be taken off? Should he tell her about Ed's current state?

"Colonel Mustang sir!" Must turned to see a soldier coming out of Ed's room, holding what looked like two pieces of metal in his hand. "Sir, we found these by the wall in Ed's room." As he neared Mustang, he held out the pieces of metal for Mustang to see. Mustang felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at the two halves of the red seal. He held his hand out to take them and when the soldier dropped them in his hand, he hurriedly stuffed them in his pocket.

"Do not mention these to Edward, you got that?" he snapped. The soldier jumped to salute.

"Yes sir!" He turned and hurried back down the hall. Mustang took a deep breath and pulled the receiver off the hook, quickly dialing the number that would connect him to the Rockbell's house.

0oo0

Winry rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a box of tools from a nearby table and pulled the automail hand she was working on over to work bench. She opened the box and started to pull out a screwdriver when she heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it," grumbled Auntie Pinako, shuffling into the room to pick up the phone. "Hello?" There was a pause of silence before Pinako turned to Winry. "It's for you." Winry rolled her eyes and set down the screwdriver, standing up. She hurried to the phone and took it out of the small woman's hand.

"Hello?"

"_Winry Rockbell? This is Colonel Mustang, from Central_."

"Um…Is something wrong, sir?"

"_I need you to come to Central, as soon as possible._"

"Is something wrong?" she asked again.

"_Ed needs some…maintenance. I'll explain more when you arrive. I'll meet you at Central Station…how soon?_"

"I…I guess I could be there tomorrow afternoon, sir," Winry said, frowning.

"_Very good. Thank you. I'll see you then. Take care_." And with that, he hung up. Winry looked down at the receiver in her hand before she put it back on the hook.

"What's going on?" Pinako asked, going to stand next to the blond girl.

"Well…" Winry said slowly. "Colonel Mustang said he wants me to go to Central, to do some maintenance on Ed's automail. He said he'd meet me at the Central, tomorrow afternoon."

"Mustang is going to meet you?" Pinako asked, incredulously. "Personally? Something must be wrong…" Winry frowned and yawned.

"I hope Ed's okay…"

"I'm sure he's fine. Those two are always getting into trouble, but they always end up okay." Pinako patted Winry's arm, then shuffled back out of the room. Winry sat down in the chair near the phone and bit her lip. The last time she had been called to central to do repairs on Ed, he was in the hospital. Maybe…maybe he was as badly hurt as he had been that time…? But…wouldn't Mustang say something if that was the case? Winry shook her head and stood up, looking at the clock on the wall. It was about seven in the evening. (okay, so I don't actually know what times all this is taking place, so, if you find a contradiction, bear with me.)

"Auntie, I'm going to go start packing!" Winry called.

"Alright," she heard Pinako reply from the other room. "Don't forget it's almost time for dinner!"

0oo0

Bloody Sword Alchemist: I'm kinda out of it when it comes to writing these ending things. -;; Sorry. But anyway, what do you think? Kind of a nasty twist, huh? But don't worry, it'll all work out. I think.

Edward: You _think?_ It's your story, surely you know what you're doing with it!

Bloody Sword Alchemist: Kinda…I'm still working on the plot a bit. So sorry if I ramble in the coming chapters.

Edward: (frown) You turned me into a total drama queen.

Bloody Sword Alchemist: You'll live. Anyway, I gotta go now, so I hope I get some reviews!

--Bloody Sword Alchemsit


End file.
